1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including an information processor, a display device for performing display based on a signal from the information processor, and an access point. The present invention also relates to an access point and to a power control method for the system or the access point.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed an electronic conference system or the like for sharing display images with a large-screen display such as a front projector, a rear projector, or a plasma display, being placed at the center.
Such an electronic conference system generally includes a personal computer (PC) connected to the large-screen display, a client device for sending to the PC a file for display, and an access point device (AP) for mediating between the PC and the client device.
As a method of remotely turning ON power of the PC, there is proposed a technique called “Wake on LAN”. With the technique, standby power is supplied to a LAN controller even when the power of the PC is in an off state (a state where AC power is supplied), only a particular activation instructing packet is scanned, and upon the reception thereof, the main power of the system is turned ON.
There is also proposed a technique with which power information is collectively obtained on a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to a network, power of image forming apparatuses can be respectively set to ON or OFF, and unified management and control of usage conditions are performed on the respective image forming apparatuses.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional arts, in the case where the system includes a display, an AP, and a PC, respective power switches of the display, the AP, and the PC need to be separately turned ON. Although there exists a model of the AP that has no power switch, the power switches of the display and the PC still need to be separately turned ON. In particular, in the case where the large-screen display such as a rear projector has a large casing, the PC and the AP are often disposed inside the casing, making it difficult to operate the power switches of the PC and the AP.
Also, in order to use Wake on LAN to remotely turn ON the power of the PC, a different PC is generally used for sending out the activation instructing packet, raising a problem of the bloated system.
Further, it is necessary that a MAC address of the LAN controller used in a PC on an activated side is designated in the activation instructing packet. It is thus difficult for a device having no input means such as an AP to realize a Wake on LAN function.